Field
The embodiments described herein relate generally to traction devices and methods for eyewear. In particular, some embodiments described herein relate to eyewear having traction devices which can assist in maintaining an eyewear on a head of a wearer in a particular position or orientation.
Background
There are numerous situations in which it is convenient and preferable to include a traction device on an eyewear to allow a user to more securely retain the eyewear on the user's head. In some situations, such as those involving active sports, it can be particularly advantageous to maintain an eyewear in place on the wearer's head in a particular position or orientation during periods of forceful movement.